The Jungle Book
by Miss Nii
Summary: Paródia de Mogli, N.Y./1967. “Camus, ... você não se casaria com um homem, certo?" ... "Eu não sei, Milo. Nenhum homem nunca me pediu em casamento."
1. Selva de Pedra

Caminhava calmamente pelas ruas do Bronx. Era o inverno do ano de 1957, tinha apenas 18 anos. Milo Portokalos era descendente de uma família grega e pobre que foi tentar vida nova nos E.U.A fugindo dos desempregos causados pela Segunda Guerra Mundial na Europa.

Ele morava sozinho. Voltava de Manhattan, estava tentando abrir seu negócio próprio. Era solteiro e tinha cicatrizes do passado, não tinha muitos amigos. Quase um anti-social convicto.

Caminhava pensando nisso, quando ouviu barulho de tiros. Correu na direção deles, apesar de seus instintos lhe dizerem para fugir dali.

Chegou a um beco onde dois corpos jaziam. Um homem e uma mulher. Usavam alianças, eram casados. Nas bolsas ainda havia dinheiro e documentos, aquilo não havia sido um assalto. Levantou a cabeça bruscamente ao ouvir o choro de um bebê.

Ele estava em um carrinho que o rapaz loiro não havia reparado antes. Se aproximou e olhou para o interior, enxergando assim, a criança.

Sabia que era ilegal pegar a criança sem passar por um processo de adoção. Mas sabia também que não ia conseguir sua guarda e que, se o deixasse ali, provavelmente iria morrer.

O menino tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis grandes. Balançou seus bracinhos na direção de Milo, que lhe deu um sorriso gentil.

"Vem, eu já sei um bom lugar para você ficar nessa selva de pedra."

Milo pegou-o no colo e correu para o ponto de ônibus mais perto, não sem antes chutar o carrinho no chão. Não se preocupou com suas digitais, pois usava luvas de couro.

Passou em casa e pegou o cesto de palha que usava para fazer feira e mais algumas mantas de lã para aquecer o bebê, que não devia ter mais do que oito meses.

Se encaminhou a pé até a casa de seu amigo Aiolia, que regulava de idade com ele, porém já era casado com a adorável Marin e tinham tido filhos há pouco tempo. Deixou o bebê na porta e tocou a campainha, saindo correndo logo após isso.

Não tinha receios de que os dois não quisessem o pequeno, ambos adoravam crianças.

Dez anos se passaram.

De quando em quando ele visitava a criança, que recebera o nome de Hyoga.

O menino era vivaz e inteligente. Seus olhos azuis e brilhantes revelavam uma mente sagaz.

Milo adorava crianças e era fascinado por Hyoga. Ensinara-lhe tudo o que sabia de brincadeiras. Tudo o que Athina lhe ensinara. A irmã sempre brincou com os meninos e, muitas vezes, ganhava deles em jogos como bafo e baseball. Por isso e por outras coisas, Athina era considerada uma menina esquisita.

Hyoga lhe lembrava ela.

Ela era daquele jeito, tão desprendida, tão amável, tão inteligente.

Ela morrera em um acidente e Milo se culparia eternamente por aquilo.

"_Milucho, você está bem?" Perguntara-lhe a irmã ao telefone._

"_Não estou nada bem, Tina, nunca mais vou estar!" Respondera-lhe Milo, desesperado, segurando uma garrafa de vodca em uma das mãos._

"_Vocês brigaram de novo, não brigaram...?" A pergunta de Athina era retórica, Milo só bebia quando brigavam._

"_Brigar?! Quem dera que tivesse sido só uma briga! Aquele... ser é um verme! Me traiu! Eu o vi nos braços de outro! E tinha me jurado que eu era o único! Que eu era especial! Mentira! Tudo mentira! Eu o odeio! Odeio muito mesmo!" Milo estava aos berros no telefone. Ele chorava._

_O "Escorpião" só chorava por uma pessoa._

"_Milucho, não se preocupe, não faça nenhuma bobagem. Eu estou indo para o bar, viu?"_

"_Tá, Tina. Nada que ninguém faça vai mudar nada mesmo..."_

"_Não faz nada Milo, lembra que eu te amo, a mamãe te ama. Não faz nenhuma bobagem..."_

"_Tá, Tina." Ele não ligava._

_Deus podia amá-lo como seu favorito que ele não ligaria. Se ele não o amasse, ele não ligava para nada._

_Athina agarrara a bolsa e fora salvar seu irmãozinho caçula dele mesmo._

_Mas a Morte é implacável. Para cada alma que perde, ela leva outra em seu lugar._

_Ao atravessar a rua, Athina estava tão perturbada que não viu o caminhão, fora atropelada e morrera no hospital._

Milo divagava na sala, imerso em lembranças, quando Aiolia entrou no cômodo, com o semblante transtornado.

"O que foi?" Perguntou, se levantando e caminhando até ele.

Aiolia o olhou com um brilho fosco em seus orbes azuis. Balançou a cabeça em desalento.

"O que foi, Aiolia?!" Milo segurara o braço do amigo para chamar-lhe a atenção.

"Giovanni Malacicci foi solto." Sentenciou.

Camus arregalou os olhos.

"Esse homem não é da..."

Aiolia acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Giovanni Malacicci fazia parte da elite da Máfia, como um dos assassinos mais frios e cruéis daquela geração.

Seu codinome era _Maschera della Morte_, Máscara da Morte, pelo fato de seu rosto permanecer desconhecido durante muitos anos, já que nenhuma de suas vítimas sobrevivia para testemunhar contra ele.

"Mas... mas em que isso interfere nas nossas vidas?"

Aiolia sentou-se no sofá com um suspiro e Milo imitou-o. Os cabelos loiros do amigo caíam sobre os olhos dando-lhe um aspecto desleixado.

"Eu e ele tivemos uns desentendimentos quando eu era mais novo... Além de _eu_ tê-lo denunciado. Tenho certeza de que ele vai querer se vingar. O Giovanni sabe que o Hyoga é adotado, eu tenho certeza de que vai querer se vingar em cima dele. É típico." Aiolia soltou mais um suspiro. "Milo, meu amigo, posso te pedir um favor?"

Milo balançou a cabeça, incentivando seu amigo a prosseguir.

"Leva o Hyoga embora, cuida dele para mim? Eu já falei com um orfanato na Califórnia onde Oros trabalha e vai garantir que o Hyoga fique bem protegido. Eu e Marin vamos para a Grécia com os outros." Ao ver a sobrancelha erguida de Milo, Aiolia prosseguiu "O patriarca daquele ramo da família disse que já seria uma imensa exceção receber a mim e minha família não-grega, ele não quer um 'bastardo' também."

"Mas Hyoga não é bastardo." Retrucou Milo.

"Para ele, filho adotado e ilegítimo dá no mesmo. Ainda mais nas condições que o pequeno foi adotado. Então, Milo, você é o padrinho de Hyoga, a pessoa em quem eu mais confio, cuida dele?"

Ele fez tudo o que poderia fazer em uma situação como aquela, concordou.


	2. Travessuras

Aproveitaram o aniversário de Hyoga para fazerem uma grande festa de despedida para o menino. Marin cozinhou suas comidas preferidas e todos o mimaram como nunca. O menino estava feliz, sem saber o porquê de tudo aquilo.

Depois, quando as crianças estavam na cama, Milo foi falar com os pais. Antes que entrasse na sala, ouviu Aiolia e Marin discutindo.

"Eu não sei, Ória. Não gosto da idéia do nosso menino ficar com o Milo. Ele pode ser uma boa pessoa, mas não é um modelo para nenhuma criança." Argumentava a ruiva enquanto tirava os pratos da mesa.

"Por que não, Marin? Ele é esforçado, trabalhador, carinhoso..." O homem estava sentado no sofá, catando restos de serpentina que haviam se enfiado pelas almofadas.

Marin limpou a mão livre no avental de dona-de-casa que usava e bufou de irritação.

"Ele tem os problemas dele e você bem sabe, Ória. Eu tenho medo de que, se não estivermos olhando, _ele seja carinhoso demais_." Concluiu quase num sussurro, lançando um olhar expressivo ao esposo.

Aiolia pigarreou, compreendendo onde ela queria chegar.

"Que é isso, meu doce? Milo é meu melhor amigo e sempre esteve aqui quando precisamos. Ele cansou de nos ajudar a criar o Hyoga e nós já cansamos de deixar as crianças sozinhas com ele. Não aconteceu nada, aconteceu? Além do mais, não é esse o... _tipo_ dele." Aiolia praticamente balbuciou a última frase, constrangido.

Exasperada, sua esposa deixou os pratos em cima da mesa e sentou-se ao lado dele.

"Vai saber, Aiolia. Hm... _Esquisitos_ são sempre esquisitos. Veja seu irmão, foi direto se enfiar no meio de um monte de crianças com aquele espanhol e..."

"Chega." Aiolia nunca gritava com sua mulher, mas o olhar que lhe lançou mostrava que estava a ponto de perder a paciência. "Ele é a pessoa em que eu mais confio no mundo e Aioros é meu irmão. Não quero ouvir essa conversa nunca mais, está me ouvindo?"

Ela pareceu que ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas, conhecendo o gênio do marido, preferiu se calar. Levantou-se e foi terminar de arrumar a mesa.

Milo teve de fazer muita força para não se intrometer na conversa e pular no pescoço de Marin. Como ela ousava desconfiar que ele atacaria uma criança inocente? Ainda mais Hyoga, a quem amava como filho. Mas tinha vontade também de agradecer Aiolia que, mesmo não concordando com sua decisão e não gostando de tocar nunca no assunto, o apoiava para o que precisasse.

Esperou uns segundos para se acalmar e vestiu seu mais encantador sorriso.

"Hyoga e os outros já dormiram. Achei que não fossem apagar nunca. Bem, Ória, Marin, estou indo. Venho amanhã de manhã buscá-lo e cumprir o combinado." Comentou, entrando no cômodo e espanando as mãos na calça.

Milo reparou que Marin ainda o olhava com desconfiança, porém, após um quase ínfimo momento de indecisão, Aiolia levantou-se e abraçou o amigo.

"Obrigado, Milo. Você é a pessoa em que eu mais confio em toda a minha vida. Confio a vida do meu filho em suas mãos e sei que você nunca me desapontaria." Os olhos azuis de ambos rapazes se encheram de lágrimas.

"Se cuida, Leãozinho." Riu Milo, referindo-se a um antigo apelido de infância de Aiolia, dando um soco de leve no braço do amigo.

Aiolia riu também e, enxugando as lágrimas, devolveu o soco.

"Toma cuidado, Milucho." Entre risos, os dois se abraçaram uma última vez antes do que eles sabiam que seria um longo tempo separados.

Ainda ofendido, Milo não se despediu direito de Marin, que percebeu.

"Que é isso, Milo? Não vai dar um abraço na sua comadre?" Perguntou ela, estendendo os braços.

O homem lhe lançou um olhar magoado.

"Eu tenho uma doença contagiosa, Marin. Não queremos que você se contagie. Talvez, doente como eu, possa vir a atacar seus próprios filhos." Retrucou, olhando-a com todo seu desprezo antes de sair sem dizer mais nada.

Na manhã seguinte, acordou cedo e, levando apenas uma pequena mochila, foi à casa dos Rastapoulos buscar Hyoga.

Encontrou Marin na sala, semi-adormecida no sofá. Milo reparou que ela tinha olheiras e, aos seus pés, uma pequena maletinha que o homem lembrava ter dado naquele ano de aniversário para Hyoga, dizendo ser uma parte da surpresa que ele teria.

Com o barulho da porta abrindo – Milo sempre teve conhecimento de onde ficava a chave extra daquela casa – a ruiva sobressaltou-se.

"Ah, Milo, é só você." Murmurou, passando uma das mãos pelo rosto e tentando espantar o sono. "Tenho tido pesadelos horríveis em que Giovanni vem nos machucar..."

Ele quase se compadeceu de Marin, mas lembrou-se de que ela não gostava dele de verdade e toda a compaixão foi embora.

"Hm... Certo. Vou chamar Hyoga." Balbuciou ela, mediante a ausência de resposta dele. Antes de sair da sala, voltou e parou diante de Milo, travando uma terrível batalha interior. "Milo, eu... eu queria te pedir perdão pelas coisas que disse. Eu não devia ter duvidado de sua integridade e o carinho que nutre pelo meu filho e minha família. Não devia ter duvidado de que fosse capaz de trair a amizade que meu marido deposita em você. Sinto muito."

Mas a raiva dele não havia passado, permitindo responder apenas um desgostoso "eu também sinto, Marin" antes dela se retirar para acordar o menino.

Sentou-se no sofá e pôs-se a olhar os detalhes do estofado. Nunca havia reparado que aquele sofá era o mesmo da sala do senhor Camiro e da senhora Acidália, pais de Aiolia.

Infelizmente, lembrar-se dos momentos infantis era lembrar-se de seu grande amor... e de Athina.

Foi despertado de seus devaneios pelo tropel de passos infantis que revelavam a presença de Hyoga na sala.

O menino saltou em seu colo, rindo.

"Tio Milo, tio Milo, mamãe falou que vamos viajar! Aonde vamos?!" Ele nem escondia a excitação brilhando em seus olhinhos azuis. Quem o visse entre os pais e irmãos, diria que era um pequeno grego como os outros.

Milo riu e tentou beijar-lhe as bochechas, como sempre fazia. Porém, Hyoga se esquivou.

"Não, titio! Homem não beija! Só criancinhas como a Berenice!" Decretou, saltando de seu colo.

Dando tapinhas amigáveis em suas costas, Milo continuou a rir e pegou a mala, levantando-se.

"Ah, sei. Quero ver se vai continuar com a mesma opinião depois de conhecer alguma menina bonita por aí."

Hyoga fez cara de nojo.

"Eca! Meninas são bobonas e beijo na boca é nojento!"

Marin interrompeu a cena, ajoelhando-se na frente do filho e arrumando seus cabelos.

"Seus cabelos estão ficando compridos de novo... Milo, me prometa que vai levá-lo a um barbeiro para ajeitar isso." Murmurou, passando a checar as orelhas de sua cria.

"Mamãe, pára!" Gritou, esquivando-se para trás do padrinho. "Eu gosto do meu cabelo assim."

Marin ficou de pé e pôs as mãos nas cadeiras, em um claro sinal de impaciência.

"Mas Hyoga, está muito comprido!"

"Eu gosto. O titio usa o dele assim. Grandes guerreiros usavam os deles assim." Retrucou, cruzando os braços ao peito e emburrando.

"Seu pai não usa assim e não estamos mais na Grécia, em tempos de guerreiros." Finalizou. "Milo, me prometa."

O homem suspirou e levou uma das mãos ao peito.

"Está bem, Marin, eu prometo." Mas Hyoga viu que a outra mão, escondida nas costas, tinha os dedos cruzados. "Agora temos de ir ou vamos nos atrasar. Ainda temos de tomar café na lanchonete e depois pegar o ônibus." Concluiu, olhando o relógio de pulso e puxando Hyoga pela mão.

Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, Marin ainda se abaixou para estreitar o filho nos braços uma última vez e beijou-o, ignorando seus protestos.

Aquilo deixou o garoto um pouco impressionado, afinal, a viagem com o tio não poderia ser muito longa...

Ainda pensando na cena, na lanchonete, Hyoga decidiu pressionar Milo para saber aonde iam. O homem pigarreou e tomando coragem, decidiu contar a história.

"...por isso vamos te esconder na Califórnia com seu tio até que a situação se acalme." Concluiu, finalizando o refrigerante também.

O menino o olhava transtornado e teve de engolir o bolo que se formava em sua garganta antes de poder falar.

"Eu não vou. Não quero deixar Nova Iorque. Não quero deixar o Bronx. Não vou sair daqui." Milo cometeu o erro de se distrair um instante com um atendente que lhe estendia a conta.

Foi o suficiente para Hyoga se aproveitar da multidão que enchia a lanchonete, pegar sua mala e sair correndo dali. Quando Milo virou-se para argumentar, ele tinha sumido.

O menino não conhecia muito bem aquela área da cidade, mas precisava ir a um lugar onde seus pais ou Milo não frequentassem, um lugar onde não fossem reparar em mais um garoto.

Não podia voltar para casa, não o queriam lá. Para onde iria?

O letreiro luminoso do fliperama era por demais atraente para ser ignorado.

Hyoga entrou, indo jogar pinball.

Na máquina, estava um homem que nunca vira antes em sua vida. Ele era alto, esguio e ruivo. Os cabelos eram tão compridos quanto os de tio Milo e ele usava uma jaqueta de couro parecida com uma que ele descobrira no fundo do armário do tio.

"Tio, deixa eu jogar...?" Murmurou, usando o inglês pela primeira vez naquele dia, já que gregos falavam entre si em grego.

Os olhos castanhos e frios o encararam com algum desprezo, mas ele pareceu reconhecer em si algo que Hyoga não sabia o que era.

"Qual o seu nome, moleque?"

"Hyoga Vardalos" Torceu a cara. O homem parara de jogar, mas não saíra da frente da máquina de pinball.

Os olhos castanhos do homem se arregalaram. Foi como se, naquele instante, o que pensara ser apenas um vislumbre, se confirmasse.

"Sou Albert Camus. Me chame de Camus, apenas." E estendeu a mão para o garoto. "Um Vardalos, hã? Mas não parece muito ser filho de Aiolia."

Nisso, ele ia saindo da loja e, como se possuísse um magnetismo natural, Hyoga o seguia involuntariamente.

"Conheceu meu pai?" Perguntou, confuso.

"...E esse seu nome não é muito grego, também." Já haviam atravessado a rua e chegado à sorveteria. "Tem dinheiro para um sorvete, garoto?" Ele fez que não com a cabeça. "Pena. Nem eu."

E saiu da loja, com um menino totalmente confuso atrás. Camus sentou em uma moto grande e negra e sorriu para o menino de um jeito estranho. Era como se não existisse sorriso nenhum, apenas um rasgo no meio do rosto tão bonito.

"Hyoga, por que não está em casa com seus pais a essa hora? E por que tem uma mala nas mãos?" Enquanto falava ia colocando o capacete, aparentemente, aquele homem não era muito de conversas pouco objetivas.

"Não me querem em casa. E eu não quero voltar para lá. Nem quero sair do Bronx." Mal terminou a frase e o ruivo lhe estendeu a mão, ainda com aquele sorriso estranho no rosto.

"É assim que se fala, garoto. Afim de um pouco de diversão?"

"Claro!" Gritou em resposta, estendendo-lhe a mão e subindo na moto.


	3. Orangotangos

"HYOGA! SAIA IMEDIATAMENTE DESSA MOTO!" Ao ouvir voz tão familiar, ainda mais em grego, o menino virou prontamente, esquecendo da rebeldia e preparando-se para ficar de castigo.

Já ia saltando da moto, quando a mão firme do ruivo segurou-o. Não percebera quando este tirara o capacete e não notara a expressão chocada nos olhos de Milo.

"O garoto não é seu filho." Disse na mesma língua, com uma voz calma. Era fria, mas diferente da que usara para falar com Hyoga. Sua frieza era quase doce, triste. Um lamento.

"Muito menos seu." Rosnou Milo, em resposta. "Eu já mandei, garoto. Saia daí AGORA. Você está muito encrencado" Ia andando e seus sapatos rangiam a cada passo que dava.

Poderia ser considerado um rebelde, por ter os cabelos tão longos - abaixo da linha dos ombros - porém, mantinha-os sempre arrumados e presos em um rabo de cavalo.

Aparentemente, Camus estava fazendo anotações mentais daquele tipo. Pois sorriu, dessa vez quase feroz.

"Ele não tem por que. Você não lhe possui a guarda e ele não quer. Deixe-o, Milô." Ele alternava um grego muito ruim com inglês e as duas línguas tinham um pesado sotaque francês. Inclusive, a pronúncia do nome de Milo terminava em um biquinho. Bem diferente do que Hyoga estava acostumado.

"Foi o que você disse a ele, Hyoga? Você não quer ficar comigo...?" Já Milo falava apenas em grego, quase ignorando Camus. As perguntas, dessa vez, foram feitas em um tom de quase-mágoa.

Hyoga gaguejou ao ver os olhos azuis de Milo cheios de dor, porém, lembrou-se de que ele ia apenas levá-lo para o outro lado do país, para um orfanato com um tio que não conhecia e a culpa passou.

"Foi." Disse, duro, em inglês. Era um marco. Um reconhecimento de que não era grego.

Além do mais, se Camus enfrentava seu tio em toda sua fúria – coisa que nem seu pai ousava fazer – ele era perfeitamente capaz de protegê-lo de qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa.

Milo suspirou e pensou um pouco.

"Ok, a decisão é sua." E, já de costas, berrou para Camus, praticamente cuspindo a última palavra: "Quando enjoar do seu novo 'brinquedo', sabe onde pode me encontrar, _Francês_."

"O que ele quis dizer com isso?" Perguntou Hyoga, quando Milo já desaparecera de suas vistas e Camus se empenhava em colocar a moto em movimento.

O homem bagunçou seus cabelos e deu uma risada.

"Não aprendeu ainda que, quando tem raiva, seu tio fala bobagens demais?" Hyoga riu de volta, não sabia se concordava ou se era apenas a emoção da velocidade.

//

Camus o levou a um parque meio abandonado e um pouco afastado do Bronx, mas Hyoga gostou mesmo assim. Deu-lhe algodão-doce e levou-o na Roda Gigante. Divertiram-se.

Quando desceram, conversavam como velhos amigos. Camus não era tão mal assim, depois que o conhecia melhor. Era só um rebelde ranzinza e novo demais para ser chamado de velho.

Assustou-se quando Camus pareceu assustado com algo e o empurrou para trás de seu corpo, como se fizesse a si mesmo de escudo.

"Francês!" Gritou um homem de cabelos tão escuros que poderiam ser quase azuis. Era ladeado por um homem exatamente igual a ele. Hyoga achou estranho, era como se visse dobrado.

Camus retribuiu o cumprimento, porém não tinha nenhuma emoção naquele sorriso.

"Como vai?!" Perguntou o homem igual ao primeiro homem, se aproximando.

Atrás deles, vinham outros homens, com os mesmos cabelos compridos, as mesmas jaquetas de couro e calças de brim. Era como se visse várias pessoas iguais, só que menos iguais do que os dois primeiros. Esses eram _realmente _iguais.

"Bem, Saga, Kanon." O sorriso falso mantinha-se em seu rosto, ele estava nervoso.

"Ei, Camus, está escondendo um _filhote_?" No momento em que Saga – ou Kanon, Hyoga não sabia distinguir – disse aquilo, pareceu ao menino um macaco tonto falando isso. Meio bobalhão, mas nem por isso menos perigoso.

"É. É meu 'filhote'." Talvez tenha sido a gagueira de Camus ao responder, ou talvez estivesse óbvio demais que era mentira. Mas o fato é que Kanon – ou Saga – percebeu e o brilho maligno em seus olhos demonstrava seu conhecimento.

"Como assim, amigo? Ele é velho demais para ser seu. E... nós todos sabemos que ele _não tem_ como ser seu."

O clima de tensão durou alguns minutos, até que um dos asseclas de Saga e Kanon quebrou-o:

"Vai ver ele o roubou de alguém." E começaram todos a rir como um bando de orangotangos.

"Venha, Francês, venha curtir com a gente. E traga seu filhote também." Disse Saga ou Kanon, ainda parando de rir e se apoiando em seu gêmeo.

"Acho melhor não, rapazes. O menino tem só dez anos e..." Rapidamente Camus foi cercado pelos asseclas e os gêmeos circundaram Hyoga e foram guiando-o para fora do parque.

"Então, rapaz, qual o seu nome?" Quis saber Kanon ou Saga.

"Hy-Hyoga Vardalos." Balbuciou, olhando de um para outro. Era assustador ver como os dois faziam as mesmas expressões nas mesmas horas e era assustador como pareciam saber o que o outro pensava sem dizer uma palavra.

"Vardalos? Então você é um Vardalos!" Gritou Saga ou Kanon, em grego. "Um grego! Somos gregos também! Seu amigo Francês aprendeu a falar grego conosco."

"Sabe que não foi conosco, mano. Ele já sabia um pouquinho graças ao pai do menino e a você-sabe-quem." Retrucou o outro, pegando em sua mão enquanto andavam.

//

Enquanto isso, Camus estava apavorado tentando se livrar dos "rapazes" e preocupado com Hyoga. Conhecia o tipo de diversão de Saga e Kanon – afinal, deixara de andar com eles fazia pouco tempo – e não era uma diversão saudável para nenhum menino de dez anos.

Quando ouviram o ruído das motos gêmeas partindo, os asseclas se afastaram de Camus, deixando-o partir e indo embora também.

Só restava a ele uma pessoa a recorrer: Milo.

E fazia uma vaga ideia de onde deveria estar.

//

Quando viu aquele homem alto e ruivo, usando uma jaqueta de couro, entrando no bar, Milo não teve dúvidas de que era ele. Tomou uma última dose de vodka – fazia mais de dez anos que não se encontrava com aquela amiga ali – e largou umas notas do balcão, levantando-se e indo até Camus.

"Não imaginei que fosse se cansar tão rápido." Resmungou, com o efeito das duas doses subindo já à sua cabeça. "Muito bem, imagino que o moleque esteja lá fora. Você deveria se envergonhar, ταιριάζει με το κεφάλι. Fez um molequinho tão bonzinho como ele se encrencar com alguém tão paciente como eu. Mas tinha que ser você!" E riu, passando direto pelo outro, sem sequer olhar em seus olhos, e saboreando o efeito que o uso daquele apelido infantil e cruel causaria nele.

"Eu não enjoei dele tão rápido, ma Pomme." Estacou ao ouvir aquele apelido tão antigo, tão íntimo. Mas, no fundo, – pensou – talvez tivesse forçado a barra ao chamá-lo de "cabeça de fósforo", ele odiava. Mas precisava ressuscitar uma história tão antiga? "Saga, Kanon e sua trupe o levaram. Preciso de sua ajuda para ajudá-lo."

Milo riu de novo, com raiva.

"Sempre foi assim, não é, Camus?" Rosnou. "Na hora de fazer, você despreza meus conselhos. Agora, quando tem que consertar as cagadas que fez, vem correndo para mim todo arrependido." Camus pegou em seu braço, para ajudá-lo a sair do bar, mas o loiro se desvencilhou. "Não me toca! Eu não queria nem ter que te ver. Mas que merda, Hyoga! Por que eu fui me apegar tanto a você?" E virou-se para ele pela primeira vez naquele dia: "Saiba que, se não fosse o Hyoga, eu não mexeria uma palha para te ajudar. Aliás, eu adoraria comprar um camarote para te ver se enredar mais e mais nessa vida de merda que escolheu para si."

"Eu saí dessa vida há algum tempo, Milo." Retrucou, baixinho, enquanto tirava um cigarro do bolso. Sua voz era quase uma carícia. "Só gosto de manter os cabelos compridos. Gosto da minha moto, gosto da jaqueta e gosto dos jeans. Do cigarro eu não gosto, mas ele gosta de mim." E soltou uma baforada.

O outro homem sentou na calçada e seus ombros tremiam. Camus sabia que chorava e sabia que, do jeito como as coisas tinham terminado, não podia consolá-lo como queria tanto.

"Mas que merda, Camus. Mas por que eu fui me apegar tanto a você?" Murmurou com as mãos bagunçando os cachos loiros.

O ruivo sentou ao seu lado e deu um daqueles sorrisos tristes. Se Milo fosse um pouco mais observador, perceberia que, os que o francês dava para ele – tudo o que Camus fazia em relação a ele – tinham uma nota inconfundível de ternura.

"É a pergunta que me faço todos os dias, Milo. Mas, de nós dois, você é quem deveria sofrer menos. Foi você quem me largou quando eu finalmente havia aceitado e passado a gostar da ideia de que você nunca ia me deixar sozinho." Deu outra tragada.

Começou a chover.

"Mas que diabos nós vamos fazer para tirar Hyoga das mãos daqueles orangotangos?"

Camus riu, achando graça de uma piada interna consigo mesmo.

"Eu tenho uma ideia e adoraria vê-lo executando-a."


	4. Quem Sabe?

Milo abriu com um pouco de nervosismo a porta da frente de sua casa, aquele ato o enchia de lembranças de sua infância.

"Fique à vontade. Faça de conta que nunca deixou de visitar o lugar." Murmurou, indicando o sofá a Camus, que sentou imediatamente, rindo.

"Milo, seu senso de humor continua inigualável." O loiro corou levemente e, ignorando o comentário, se encaminhou para o único quarto da casa.

Abriu o armário, tudo repousava na mais serena organização. No fundo, ele guardava uma caixa cujo conteúdo não conseguia jogar fora. Conteúdo esse que era feito de aparentes trastes, mas já tinham sido verdadeiros tesouros.

Uma foto da família Portokalos e todos os seus quatro filhos; – três mortos, apenas Milo vivo – um peão quebrado; uma jaqueta de couro – Milo corou ao vê-la e espantou-se ao constatar que não restava nem um pouco de seu cheiro original – e um envelope pardo. Foi este último que ele pegou, com delicadeza e saudade.

Ao entrar na sala, Camus levantou-se e só sentou-se novamente quando Milo fez o mesmo. O loiro deu um pequeno sorriso, Camus ainda conservava aquela mania de cavalheirismo. Mas ele não era uma donzela. Camus o seria, essa noite.

//

No bar onde levaram Hyoga, a música era principalmente antiga, música negra antiga. Jazz, blues, soul.

Quando Milo e Camus entraram, era uma gravação de Nat "King" Cole que começava a preencher o local.

As atenções se voltaram para a "menina" e seu "acompanhante" que entraram no bar. Mesmo em um submundo como aquele, era necessária muita coragem para travestir-se em 1967.

O vestido de Athina servira perfeitamente em Camus, para desespero de Milo. Longo, negro, brilhante, com uma sugestiva fenda lateral.

O grego nunca entendera a ausência de pelos na maior parte do corpo de Camus, suas pernas finas eram quase femininas. Talvez tenha sido por isso que os pais dele desistiram tão imediatamente do filho. Talvez tenha sido por isso que _seus_ pais não tenham perdido a fé em Milo tão depressa.

Mas a música já começara e Milo nem percebera quando Camus agarrara seu pescoço e começara a dançar com ele. Mais perto, cada vez mais perto da mesa de Saga e Kanon.

"_Siempre que te pregunto_

_Que, cuándo, cómo y dónde_

_Tú siempre me respondes_

_Quizás, quizás, quizás"_

Por que aquela música? Logo aquela? Logo uma que parecia ter sido feita sob medida? Por que não Beatles?

Mas parecia estar fazendo algum efeito, Saga – ou Kanon – reparou rapidamente em Camus naquele vestido justo e tirou-o para dançar ainda mais rápido, todos seus comparsas imitaram-no e logo Hyoga estava sozinho na mesa, desprezado. Tal como Milo.

"_Y así pasan los dias_

_Y yo, desesperando_

_Y tú, tú contestando_

_Quizás, quizás, quizás"_

O calor morno de suas mãos colocadas hesitantes em sua cintura ainda persistia, mesmo sob o efeito do aperto brusco de um dos gêmeos marginais. Dançar aquele bolero evocava lembranças não muito agradáveis para Camus. Quase tão desagradáveis quanto usar vestido.

"Eu te conheço de algum lugar...?" Perguntou, hesitante, seu par, com o hálito de álcool batendo em seu rosto maquiado.

Camus aproveitou a deixa da música e respondeu, com um sorriso:

"_¿Quizás, quizás, quizás?"_

Kanon – seria Saga? – riu alto e suas mãos desceram para as nádegas firmes do francês. Um apertão firme, apenas um. Mas o bastante para Camus desejar que Milo se apressasse. Se Saga continuasse afobado como era há alguns anos, logo ele não teria mais como enrolá-lo.

"_Estás perdiendo el tiempo_

_Pensando, pensando_

_Por lo más que tú quieras_

_¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta cuándo?"_

Milo rosnou baixo ao ver aquele folgado do Kanon apalpando o maldito parisiense. O vestido da sua irmã não deveria ser usado para tamanha pouca-vergonha! Mas Camus lhe lançou um olhar significativo por cima do ombro de Saga e o grego lembrou-se do que foram fazer ali. Hyoga.

Esgueirando-se pela multidão, chegou até a mesa de Hyoga, que olhava tudo meio assustado.

"Pronto para ser resgatado?" Sussurrou em grego com um tom moleque ao pé do ouvido de seu afilhado.

Até que aquela peste tinha nervos de aço, afinal, não gritou de susto com a surpresa de encontrar o tio ali, naqueles trajes que mais pareciam de um cafetão.

Puxou o menino pela mão e foi arrastando-o entre os convivas daquele inferninho.

"_Y así pasan los dias_

_Y yo, desesperando_

_Y tú, tú contestando_

_Quizás, quizás, quizás"_

Camus exasperou-se ao sentir a mão áspera de Kanon baixando a alça esquerda de seu vestido e deixando seu ombro completamente nu. Xingou baixinho em francês no momento em que Saga exclamou:

"Camus!" Mesmo com o cérebro embotado de álcool, um segundo foi o bastante para raciocinar o que o francês fazia ali vestido de mulher.

Ao não encontrar Hyoga na mesa, o raciocínio completou-se e gritou:

"Mano! O moleque!" Mal terminou aquelas palavras e recebeu uma cabeçada de seu antigo comparsa de gangue.

O bar inteiro virou uma confusão, com socos para todos os lados e ninguém sabia muito bem quem era o inimigo e quem não era.

"_Estás perdiendo el tiempo_

_Pensando, pensando_

_Por lo más que tú quieras_

_¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta cuándo?"_

Chovia quando chegaram a um hotel de beira de estrada para descansar. Saíram naquela mesma noite de Nova Iorque com as malas em um dos braços e Hyoga em outro.

Milo não tirou a compressa do galo em sua cabeça ou abriu os olhos quando Camus sentou-se ao lado no sofá – Hyoga ficara com a única cama do quarto – e estendeu-lhe uma caneca de chá.

"Sinto muito pelo vestido da sua irmã." Murmurou o ruivo, sem saber se o tocava ou não. Aquela reaproximação forçada colocava em xeque muitas questões do passado.

Milo deu de ombros.

"Entendeu agora por que ele precisa ir embora?" Rosnou. "Nem eu nem você temos capacidade de cuidar dele. E Saga e Kanon não são nem de longe o menor perigo que esse garoto corre. E a sua influência não é exatamente..."

"Shh..." Sussurrou Camus, colocando um dedo nos próprios lábios e roubando a compressa de Milo para colocar em seu próprio galo. "Fale baixo, você vai acordar o garoto. Ele teve um dia cheio, todos tivemos. Na realidade, ele até que é bem safo. Parece comigo."

O grego fez um barulho de desgosto com a boca.

"Safo? Até parece. Que porcaria de ideia foi aquela? Vestir-se de mulher e se esfregar no Kanon? Aliás, como foi que ele o reconheceu mesmo?"

Camus não respondeu, levantou-se e foi cobrir melhor Hyoga, que se mexera e resmungara alguma coisa em seu sonho.

Quando fez isso, o peito de Milo encheu-se de raiva – não era ciúme, de jeito nenhum – e mágoa.

"Deixa para lá." Resmungou.

"_Y así pasan los dias_

_Y yo, desesperando_

_Y tú, tú contestando_

_Quizás, quizás, quizás"_


	5. Cada coisa tem o seu lugar

Após um momento de silêncio que se prolongou mais do que – na opinião de Milo – deveria.

"Camus, como eu vou fazer você entender por que Hyoga precisa ir embora...?" Suspirou o loiro, se acomodando melhor no sofá. "Veja bem: cada coisa tem seu lugar; você não se casaria com um homem, certo?"

O parisiense riu baixinho e seus ombros se sacudiram com a gargalhada.

"Não sei, Milo. Nenhum homem nunca me pediu em casamento."

O grego corou, resmungando algo ininteligível e levantou-se, caminhando até a janela.

"Senti sua falta." O que fazer com aquelas três palavras? Abraçá-lo? Responder com um "eu também"? Chorar? Pedir que fosse embora? Afinal, a falta era muito mais fácil de lidar do que aquela presença distante.

Suspirou.

"Você sabe por que acabou, Camus. Sabe que não tem volta. Pare de se iludir." Por que ser duro? Por que ocupar o papel que era do outro?

Exatamente. Talvez fosse uma espécie de catarse, uma vingança por toda a dor, toda a ausência de carinho e possessividade. Ou talvez fosse apenas medo.

Foi virado bruscamente e encontrou os olhos de Camus brilhando em fúria. Mágoa.

"Não, Milo. Eu não sei por que acabou." Ele tentou virar o rosto, mas aquelas mãos de ex-boxer do ruivo o forçaram a encará-lo. Pernas tão finas, mãos tão ásperas. Palavras ásperas. "Quer saber como Saga me reconheceu?"

"N-não..." Balbuciou, mas Camus o ignorou, soltando-o por um instante e arrancando a própria camisa.

Parou um instante, atordoado com o retorno da ausência de proximidade e quis aproveitar e ir embora, mas observou melhor o tórax de Camus, agora descoberto, sob a luz do abajur. Corou. Quase se esquecera daquela meia maçã tão pequena abaixo do ombro esquerdo, na linha do começo da clavícula saliente, próximo – mas não o bastante – do coração. Sempre assim, próximo, mas nunca o bastante do coração de Camus.

"_Meia maçã, senhor Camus? Por que meia maçã? Que tatuagem mais besta..." Resmungou, pousando a mão sobre o curativo que ainda residia ali._

_Camus riu, sentindo cócegas com aqueles cachos loiros tão compridos sobre seu corpo desnudo. A mão ligeiramente calejada pelos anos de Boxe, acariciou o rosto do outro._

_Achava engraçado como sua face ficara rapidamente áspera pelo hábito de barbear. O francês quase nunca precisava encostar uma lâmina contra sua pele fina. Quase não tinha pelos._

"_É que, senhor Portokalos, eu já tenho a outra metade." Beijou-o. Por mais que suas bochechas estivessem ásperas, os lábios de Milo sempre seriam macios._

Decidiu-se de vez, novamente, e virou de costas para Camus, para que as lembranças não o atormentassem tanto.

"Vista-se, francês. Não é de nós dois que temos de falar. O passado não vem em questão. Temos de falar de Hyoga. O Bronx não é um lugar para ninguém como ele crescer. Ele tem potencial, tem capacidade, mas não tem a manha dessa selva."

Camus não pegou a camisa, e sim um cigarro.

"Ele aprende. Eu cresci no Bronx, olhe para mim." Brincou alguns segundos com sua pequena droga antes de levá-la à boca.

Finalmente Milo virou-se para ele, rindo amargamente.

"Sim, olhe para você."

"Eu posso perfeitamente cuidar dele." Resmungou, prendendo o pequeno filtro entre os dentes enquanto catava seu isqueiro.

Milo apanhou-o em cima da cômoda e acendeu o cigarro para ele. Aquela proximidade era incômoda. Afastou-se para o outro canto do pequeno quarto.

"Sei. Como quando aqueles imbecis o raptaram." Rosnou.

Deu uma tragada, antes de soprar a fumaça para o alto.

"Mas que coisa, Milo. Um homem não pode ter o direito de errar?"

"Não aqui!" Sussurrou, furioso e socou a parede. Se não sussurrasse, gritaria. "Não em Nova Iorque! Além do mais, cedo ou tarde ele vai se encontrar com Máscara da Morte. O que você vai fazer?"

"Máscara da Morte?" Camus quase se engasgou com uma tragada. "O que Hyoga tem a ver com ele?"

Milo andou até o sofá, frustrado, e serviu-se de um pouco de água do frigobar.

"Arre, Camus. Como você é..." Fez um barulho gutural, afinal, sóbrio Milo não pronunciava palavrões. "Já esqueceu que foi Aiolia quem testemunhou contra ele naquele assassinato que o mandou para a cadeia? Além do mais, Gianni foi adotado como Hyoga, certamente vai querer descontar nele como alguma espécie de catarse. Catarse significa..."

"Eu sei o que significa." Cortou. "Pode não parecer, mas eu não sou um bronco imbecil, Milo."

Ele ficou surpreso e um pouco embaraçado com a rudeza com que Camus proferiu aquelas palavras. Só então notou sua habitual educação e sentiu-se um pouco culpado.

Achava mesmo Camus um bronco estúpido sem cultura nenhuma e nem sentimentos e não se importava em jogar isso o tempo inteiro em sua cara. E ele não dizia nada. Aquele homem que já tinha sido boxer, marginal e era suspenso quase toda semana da escola – até culminar em sua expulsão no colegial – nunca proferia nenhuma palavra rude contra Milo.

"Mas Hyoga não tem nada a ver com essa história, Milo. Ele é só uma criança inocente."

O grego bufou, gentil ou não, sedutor ou não, Camus era teimoso e sabia perfeitamente fingir que era obtuso quando lhe convinha. E isso o irritava profundamente.

"Como se ele ligasse! E é assim mesmo a vítima perfeita, por isso vai ferir tão profundamente Aiolia, por isso será a vingança perfeita. Inocente e indefesa. Máscara não vai precisar nem de esforço para matá-lo, só um pouquinho de Inteligência e um tiro certeiro."

Camus terminou o cigarro, apagando-o no parapeito da janela aberta e deixando-o por lá.

Amanhecia.

"Então o que vamos fazer?"

"Temos que fazer o que é melhor para ele." Argumentou, baixinho, dando um gole no copo.

"Tem que acreditar em mim, Milo." Camus ajoelhou-se defronte a ele, com as mãos em seus joelhos. A voz voltara a ser doce como sempre. "É só me dizer o que fazer que farei. Esse moleque me lembra tanto você..." Um arrepio subiu pela espinha do escorpiano. Não podia deixar-se seduzir, não podia ceder...

"Ótimo, eu acredito. Então me ajude a convencê-lo a ir para o orfanato." Camus suspirou, cansado.

Levantou-se e se aproximou do rosto de Milo.

"Certo, eu faço." Por um instante, o grego achou que fosse ser agarrado ou algo assim, mas o aquariano apenas pegava a camisa que atirara no outro lado do quarto e fora repousar no encosto do sofá.

Mas o corpo de Milo prendia a camisa e ele teve de chegar um pouco para frente para que esta pudesse ser removida. Tão perto...

"Pelo menos eu posso esperar até de manhã?" Murmurou, aproveitando a – pouca – distância.

"Já é de manhã." Dois podiam jogar aquele jogo, não? Mas as coisas não funcionaram tão bem assim, já que Camus estava a ponto de perder o controle e agarrá-lo. Milo conhecia-o bem o bastante para poder lê-lo em sua expressão.

Para sua sorte – ou não, ele nunca saberia – Hyoga acordou naquele instante com a claridade que invadia o quarto sem cortinas.

"Camus, Milo, já é de manhã!" Exclamou, com um sorriso no rosto em seus shorts de pijamas.

O maldito francês virou em um átimo de segundo, mal dando tempo para Milo reagir.

"Então ponha uma roupa decente que hoje vamos passear, moleque! Vamos aproveitar que hoje está fazendo sol!"

--

Nota da Autora:

Meus queridos,

Essa é minha primeira notinha por aqui. Talvez porque tenha sido esse capítulo que deu origem à história inteira. Quer dizer, um pequeno diálogo no filme original que deu origem a tudo. Palpites?

Queria agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando com carinho e espero corresponder às suas expectativas.

Um agradecimento especial à Athena de Áries, minha beta-reader, alguém a quem devo boa parte dessa fic e que acompanha todos os meus trabalhos de Saint Seiya, sempre com boas ideias e muuuuita paciência,

e à Lune Kuruta, que postou uma review muito atenciosa e que tem se mostrado uma pessoa muito amável e – também – paciente.

Quero agradecer a todos vocês, ao Walt Disney por ter criado Mogli e ao Kurumada-San, que criou os personagens mencionados nessa série.

Não me incomodo que passem a usar o apelido que criei do Câ para o Mizinho (Lune, a cabo de informação, "ma pomme" quer dizer sim "minha maçã" *--*), desde que me deem os devidos créditos e que me avisem do que estão fazendo, adoro conhecer trabalhos novos.

Quero avisar também que _não mordo_ e que podem comentar a história o quanto quiserem, para o bem ou para o mal. E todas as reviews serão devidamente respondidas com carinho e gratidão desta autora que vos fala. Lune e AA estão de prova.

Até o próximo capítulo,

Nii


	6. Rosas e chá

"Onde vamos, Camus?" Ele, que sempre odiara crianças, lamentava agora que aquele não fosse o _seu_ moleque. "Me leva embora, para bem longe do Milo e dos meus pais. Vamos viver uma vida de aventuras, como nos quadrinhos."

Virou-se e sorriu para ele, segurando sua mão para atravessarem uma transversal à estrada.

"Na cidade em que entramos agora, mora um velho conhecido meu. O nome dele é Eddie. É meu amigo dos tempos de primário."

"E nós vamos fazer o quê? Vamos ao cinema? Ou a um parque legal como aquele?" Camus achava engraçada a maneira como Hyoga soltava-se de sua mão e ia pular pelas pedras da calçada.

"Não, vamos pedir o carro dele emprestado para chegar até a Califórnia." O menino parou de andar e o homem parou também, alguns passos atrás dele.

"Por quê?"

"Para que você possa ficar seguro no orfanato com seu tio, até que seus pais resolvam os problemas deles e te busquem."

"O QUÊ?! NÃO!" A expressão dele mudou completamente e lágrimas de ódio invadiram seus olhos. Tão mediterrâneo... "VOCÊ ME TRAIU! ACHEI QUE IA FICAR DO MEU LADO E ME PROTEGER!" Por um instante, Camus teve um flashback com aquelas palavras sendo proferidas por um moleque loiro de olhos azuis. Mas então voltou à realidade e ao controle dos seus sentimentos.

"Hyoga, acalme-se." Segurou seu braço para impedi-lo de fugir. "Tente ser um pouco racional; um pouco adulto, garoto."

O grego inspirou fundo e exalou o ar pela boca. Muito bem, pensou Camus, então a técnica dera certo.

"Se eu e seu... tio estamos fazendo isso, é porque achamos que é o melhor para você. Assim como seu pai, sua mãe. Estamos tentando cuidar de você, te proteger. Não fazemos isso para nos livrarmos de você, fazemos isso porque te amamos."

Hyoga fez uma cara de nojo.

"Você não me ama. Me conhece há um dia. Esse papo parece de mariquinha."

"Ok, foda-se. Mas você ainda vem comigo pegar a porcaria do carro, mesmo que seja só pelo Milo." Rosnou.

"O que é 'foda-se'?" Perguntou, voltando a segui-lo.

"Não repita essa palavra nunca mais e não diga ao Milo que eu a disse na sua frente, moleque."

//

A casa ficava em uma rua de casinhas todas tiradas da utopia americana e seu "american way of live". Nenhuma delas tinha número visível e Camus não conseguiu reconhecê-la. Por sorte, uma mulher estava em seu jardim, cuidando das rosas.

"Com licença, senhorita, poderia me dizer onde mora Edward Thompson?" Jogou todo seu charme e se apoiou de leve na cerca branca.

Ela ergueu-se e, de trás da longa cabeleira loira com reflexos azuis – efeito provocado por alguma rinsagem, certamente –, surgiu um rosto lindo e angelical. Sorriu.

"É a casa do outro lado da rua. E não sou senhorita." A voz era grave, diferente da maioria das vozes femininas com as quais Camus estava acostumado e seus olhos eram de um azul muito claro e belo, como o céu.

Se ela fosse... o seu tipo, talvez ele tivesse flertado mais consigo.

//

Era pintada de branco, com um jardim estranho e diferente das demais.

Destoava do resto e o maior exemplo aparente era uma estátua de Buda no meio do jardim. Camus tocou a campainha.

Um homem de cabelos cor de lavanda atendeu à porta.

"Sim?" Perguntou, comprimindo sua testa, dois pontos estranhos que estavam no lugar das sobrancelhas – obviamente depiladas – contraíram-se com os músculos.

"Hmm... Essa é a casa de Edward Thompson?" Ele não sabia se saía correndo dali com Hyoga ou continuava com aquele circo. Não falava com Eddie há quatro anos e, da última vez em que se falaram, ele tinha um carro.

"Quem? Ah, sim! Vou chamá-lo." Deu um sorriso amável e bateu a porta em suas caras. Camus ouviu barulho de passos para dentro da casa.

Um homem loiro abriu a porta, seus cabelos enormes atingiam a cintura.

"Eddie...?" O ruivo estava temeroso, Eddie enlouquecera?

"Camus!" Exclamou, sem alterar nem um pouco sua expressão facial. "Entre, entre."

Ao entrarem na casa, descobriram que ela não era estranha apenas pelo lado de fora, o lado de dentro era pior. Cheio de esteiras e plantas e diversos itens da new age.

"Mu foi preparar um chá para nós." Murmurou, olhando para os dois visitantes que tentavam se acomodar em almofadas dispostas pelo chão como assentos.

"Eddie, eu..." Antes que Camus conseguisse formular a frase direito, o homem interrompeu-o com um gesto teatral:

"Por favor, meu caro, eu já fui conhecido como Edward Thompson, mas, agora, meu nome é Shaka de Virgem e sou a mais nova reencarnação de Buda."

"Esse tal de Buda era famoso?" Perguntou Hyoga, brincando com uns porta-incensos arrumados por uma mesinha de centro.

"Ele foi um homem iluminado, muito próximo de Deus e que atingiu o Nirvana." Respondeu, com um tom de impaciência na voz, e deu um leve tapa nas mãos de Hyoga, para que ele soltasse suas coisas.

Mu entrou na sala com a bandeja de chás e serviu um para cada um.

"Vocês não tem biscoito?" Camus queria atirar Hyoga pela janela, tamanho era o desconcerto.

"Hyoga, seja educado, cale a boca e aceite o que te oferecem." Rosnou baixinho.

"Bem, _Saka,..._"

"Shaka." Corrigiram Shaka e Mu ao mesmo tempo.

"Sim, Shaka, eu preciso levar o Hyoga aqui para a Califórnia, só que estou com pouco dinheiro e preciso de um carro. Poderia me emprestar o seu? Pelos velhos tempos?" Ele tentou esboçar um sorriso, mas não dava. Não diante de um casal tão estranho em uma casa tão estranha quanto aquela.

Mas, para a sua surpresa, Shaka olhou para Mu e ele retribuiu o olhar. Os dois sorriram, como se se comunicassem por telepatia, e olharam para Camus.

"Podem levar, não precisam nem devolvê-lo." Entoou Mu.

"Não fique surpreso, meu amigo capitalista. Estou seguindo os passos de Sidarta Gautama e pratico o desapego aos bens materiais. Entregando aquele objeto que não uso mais, estou mais próximo do Nirvana." Finalizou Shaka, com um sorriso estranho nos lábios.

Ele estava ansioso por ir embora daquele lugar, parecia ter caído em um livro de Lewis Carrol.

"Mas, tem um pequeno detalhe, o carro precisa de reparos e eu não sei consertá-lo." Declarou a nova encarnação de Buda, bebericando seu chá.

O ruivo bufou, frustrado.

"Mas, nós conhecemos quem sabe." Concluiu seu aparente guru espiritual, rindo e pegando uma semente de girassol no pote que estava à sua frente.

"Quem?" Perguntou Hyoga, finalmente se interessando pela conversa.

"Afrodite, o rapaz que mora aqui em frente."

Albert Camus se engasgou com o chá que, finalmente decidira beber. E não era porque seu gosto era terrivelmente terrível.

"Ra-rapaz?" _Aquilo _era um rapaz? Que sabia mexer em carros?

Mu riu.

"Nunca viu um travesti em sua vida, Camus?"

"Já... Mas não..."

"À luz do dia? Bem, meu caro, essa é uma cidade de proscritos. Atrás de nossas cercas brancas, moramos apenas depravados, anormais, hippies, ciganos, homossexuais, deformados, democratas." Agora riam os dois hippies enlouquecidos. Camus cogitou o fato de talvez aquele chá ser alucinógeno. Olhou para a caneca de Hyoga, deu graças a Deus quando viu que aquele menino decidira ser cabeça dura e sequer tocara nele.

"Aliás, parece que foi obra do destino, não é, Mu?"

"É verdade, Shaka. Tínhamos acabado de entregar o carro com suas chaves para Afrodite e você chegou."

"Curioso..."

"É... No mínimo, curioso."

Ele não perguntou o que era curioso, não quis nem saber por que entregaram o carro a _Afrodite_, apenas saiu dali arrastando Hyoga pela mão.

"Camus, o que é travesti? E depravados? E homossexuais?" Perguntou o menino, enquanto atravessavam a rua.

"Hyoga, você ainda vai ter tempo de sobra para se chocar com a vida por conta própria, não preciso ser eu a começar a chocar você."


	7. Veneno

Nota da autora: Eu sei que, no original, ao contar para Mogli que ele tem que partir, o moleque foge _de novo_. Mas eu cortei essa parte e modifiquei um pouco. Me perdoem por essa fuga, mas eu realmente prefiro o Shaka e o Mu a um bando de malucos que se acham o exército (elefantes). Na verdade, eu vou parar de ver o resto de Mogli no youtube para deixar a história mais fidedigna. Considerem a história, do capítulo 6 em diante, como retratos das memórias infantis do que eu assisti há anos e algumas coisas criadas por mim. Como o Mu e o Shaka, por exemplo.

--

Tocaram a campainha, já que Afrodite não estava mais no jardim. Ele atendeu à porta com um sorriso doce no rosto.

"Eu vi que eram vocês pela janela. Posso ajudar de alguma forma?" Camus pigarreou, estava profundamente constrangido com o fato de não ter reconhecido imediatamente que Afrodite era homem.

"Eu sou Albert Camus e esse é Hyoga Vardalos, nós precisamos do carro do Ed... Shaka. Ele e o... Mu me disseram que está com você. Já terminou de consertá-lo?"

"Você tem comida, moça? Eu tô com uma fome de titã." Hyoga massageou a própria barriga, que grunhia. Camus se esquecera de alimentá-lo e não tinha comida – comida de verdade, não semente de girassol e chá – nenhuma na casa bizarra que acabaram de visitar.

Porém, isso não o impediu de sentir vergonha daquele moleque mal-acostumado. Ele também não comera nada desde a tarde anterior e não estava reclamando, estava?

O homem loiro riu, colocando seus cachos azulados atrás de uma das orelhas.

"Claro, querido. Mas pode me chamar de 'Dite'. Um jovem rapazinho grego precisa se alimentar, não é mesmo?" Abriu mais a porta, deixando os dois entrarem. Abaixou-se para falar com Hyoga, penteando seus cabelos com as mãos. "A cozinha é logo em frente, em cima da mesa tem um pote de biscoitos. Vá lá e coma os que você quiser enquanto eu mostro ao monsieur Camus onde está o carro, sim?"

Hyoga sorriu, agradecido, e saiu correndo na direção apontada. Afrodite levantou-se e sorriu para Camus. Só então o homem reparou que ele usava um vestido azul-claro e um avental branco bordado.

Sem dizer nada, foi andando pelo quintal. Camus seguiu-o.

"Você não teria outro nome para eu te chamar? Afrodite é tão..." O travesti riu.

"Logo alguém como você dando uma de pudico? Por favor, monsieur Camus, está estampado na sua cara que é gay. Aliás, deve ser mais gay do que eu, que sou uma mulher que deu o azar de nascer no corpo errado." Ele riu alto, diante de um Camus completamente vermelho. "Sinto muito, se você sente-se tão constrangido com a minha... condição. Mas, creia quando digo que não quer saber meu verdadeiro nome." Sorriu de novo e Camus achava cada vez mais que ele era infeliz.

"Talvez eu queira." Retrucou, parando em sua frente e encarando-o. Afrodite deu uma risada baixinha, quase cruel.

"Está bem, francesinho. O sieur que pediu." Apertou a bochecha dele como faria com uma criancinha, embora não parecesse mais velho do que ele. "Meu nome de batismo, por acaso, é Albert também. Prefere me chamar assim ou de Dite?"

Camus quase engasgou ao ouvir que tinham o mesmo nome. E Afrodite riu de novo. Aquela criatura parecia viver em outro mundo.

"Então, o menino é um Vardalos." Entraram na garagem naquele momento. Camus reparou que Afrodite usava meias-calças e sapatos de salto, além do vestido. Sentia-se realmente constrangido.

"Conhece algum Vardalos?" No mesmo instante, desejou não ter feito a pergunta. Só a mínima ideia de _aquilo_ ter alguma possibilidade de conhecer Milo já o repugnava.

O loiro olhou por cima de seu ombro fino enquanto remexia em uma caixa de ferramentas. Ainda sorrindo. Afrodite não sabia parar de sorrir?

"Digamos que eu e Olos nos... conhecemos por um período das nossas vidas... Aí ele conheceu o padre espanhol, que largou o celibato e foram construir o orfanato na Califórnia e eu conheci... Aliás, Hyoga só pode ser filho do Ólia, porque do Olos não seria de jeito nenhum, nem em outra encarnação, aquele ali não gostava nem de _ver_ mulher." Ele parou e, por um instante, deixou de sorrir. Encostou a chave de fenda – com a qual estava gesticulando enquanto falava – no queixo fino e ficou uns segundos pensativos. "Camus, o que Hyoga está fazendo fora de Nova Iorque? O que ele está fazendo longe dos pais? O que _você_, que nem grego é, está fazendo com ele? Por que quer o carro do Shaka? Você não está raptando ele, está? Porque, euzinha aqui posso não gostar da polícia, mas vou chamá-la se você estiver molestando aquele menininho tão fofo. Posso ser uma bicha travestida louca, mas não apoio pederastia, ouviu? E..."

"Afrodite, cala a boca um segundo, por Jesus, Maria, José e todos os animaizinhos do presépio!"

Nunca pensou que, além de se vestir como uma mulher, andar como uma mulher e parecer com uma mulher, Afrodite ainda falasse pelos cotovelos como uma mulher.

"Ele está fugindo, _Dite._ Estamos todos nós. Eu sou... amigo do padrinho dele, que ficou encarregado de protegê-lo. Tem um homem, Gianni Malacicci, mais conhecido como Máscara da Morte, que foi posto na cadeia pelo pai dele, Aiolia, e esse assassino saiu sob condicional há pouco tempo e jurou se vingar. Achamos que ele vai tentar descontar tudo no pobre Hyoga, que foi adotado e não é segredo para alguém como ele. Por isso, ele está indo em segredo e segurança para o orfanato do Aiolos e do Shura na Califórnia. Além do mais, não sou pederasta, nunca machucaria Hyoga."

Os olhos azuis de Afrodite se arregalaram por um minuto e ele parou de olhar para Camus, voltando a se concentrar na caixa de ferramentas.

"Achei!" Exclamou, puxando de lá uma chave brilhante e pequena. Jogou-a para Camus. "Vocês podem jantar por aqui e, amanhã, partem para a Califórnia ou onde quer que seja que estejam indo."

O ruivo o encarou por um instante.

"Eu gostaria de poder pernoitar, Afrodite. Mesmo. Você parece ser uma pessoa ótima, mas o Milo não sabe onde estamos e eu preciso voltar para o hotel com o carro para irmos embora. Ele está nos esperando."

O loiro se aproximou, com um ar doce e angelical.

"Faça o seguinte, Camus. Deixe Hyoga comigo aqui, enquanto você vai buscar o seu Milo. Eu vou preparando o jantar, pego umas roupas limpas para vocês, tem giletes e água quente no banheiro... Podem passar a noite aqui, sério, não tem problema." Sorriu, dessa vez, quase irresistível. "Eu adoro crianças, mas, em geral, os pais delas tem medo que elas se aproximem de mim. Me deixa ficar um pouquinho curtindo esse jeitinho puro que o Hyoga ainda tem. Eu ainda tenho uns jogos de tabuleiro aqui... E tenho um vinho para você e o Milo... Tem mais dois quartos nessa casa, dá para você e o Milo dividirem um e o Hyoga outro..." Pegou uma mecha lisa do cabelo do outro e brincou com ela entre seus dedos. "Por favor... Eu sou tão solitária... Não tenho amigo nenhum, praticamente. Os únicos que gostam de mim por aqui são Mu e Shaka, mas eles não são muito de sentar com amigos e conversar... São muito... na deles..."

Camus suspirou e baixou os ombros, sentindo-se derrotado. Era impossível dizer-lhe não ou desconfiar dele.

"Está bem, Afrodite. Só vou até o hotel buscar o Milo e já voltamos." Ele sorriu sinceramente, pela primeira vez naquele dia, e deu um beijo na testa do mais baixo e esguio. "Obrigado. Você foi a primeira pessoa a ser gentil conosco desde... sempre."

Como se virou para puxar o pano que cobria o carro, não viu que Afrodite limpava com suas mãos macias de unhas bem-cuidadas algumas lágrimas que tentavam escapulir.

"Então, você jura que esse troço está consertado?" Olhou finalmente para ele, observando o belo Mustang à sua frente. Afrodite riu e concordou com a cabeça. "E tem gasolina aqui?"

"Claro. Deixa só eu abrir a porteira para você sair sem destruir meu lindo jardim."

"É lindo mesmo." Respondeu, fechando a porta do carro. Depois de toda aquela demonstração de sinceridade e preocupação genuína da parte do outro, Camus finalmente se permitia sair de sua carapaça de mau-humor e sarcasmo.

Enquanto manobrava, Afrodite ainda acenava do jardim com um sorriso gentil nos lábios. Camus pensava que realmente queria que ele encontrasse alguém que lhe fizesse feliz, era uma boa pessoa.

//

"Alô? Como 'quem é'? Lógico que sou eu. Quem mais seria? Estava esperando a ligação de alguma vagabunda? Seu...! Ok, se você não quer saber que eu encontrei o que estava procurando, o problema é todo seu. Ah, agora eu sou o 'amore mio'? Vai se... Desculpe. Não, sinto muito. Não queria falar assim com você. Claro que te amo. Sempre. Só estou triste porque não me avisou que já tinha... Sim, desculpe, eu sei que estava ocupado. Como eu sei? Não importa, não é, amore? É, eu estou com o menino. Estou te esperando."


	8. Antigas feridas sempre podem se abrir

"Camus! Onde esteve? E Hyoga, cadê?" Milo ergueu-se de um salto, estava adormecido na poltrona.

O ruivo resistiu à vontade de jogar-se na cama, sabia que se o fizesse, pegaria no sono e não conseguiria levantar.

"Hyoga está seguro com Afrodite." Diante do olhar inquiridor do grego, apressou-se em completar: "É alguém que quis nos ajudar, Milo. Nos ofereceu hospedagem e consertou meu carro."

"_Seu carro?_" Rosnou o ruivo, com um ciúme imprevisto na voz. "Achei que tivesse uma moto. Onde arranjou dinheiro para ter uma moto _e _um carro?"

Camus recostou-se em uma parede do quarto, suspirando. Será que Milo não podia parar de bancar o interrogador?

"Ganhei de um amigo de infância, Eddie Thompson, fez o primário comigo. Vamos, Milo, por favor, eu quero dormir."

O loiro jamais imaginaria que aquele gemido de reclamação típico de Camus ainda faria efeito nele. Parecia uma criança que queria bancar a adulta, mas, invariavelmente, acabava fazendo manha. Diferente da manha de Milo, manha de criança mimada.

Pegou suas poucas tralhas e as de Hyoga e seguiu o outro homem para fora do quarto.

//

"Seu tio já deve estar chegando, Hyoga. Por que não come essa sopa que eu fiz para você enquanto isso? Deve estar exausto." Afrodite colocou um prato fumegante cheio de sopa na frente de Hyoga com um sorriso doce.

O menino sorriu de volta, juntou as mãos rapidamente, fez uma breve prece e pegou a colher.

"Estava rezando?" Perguntou o travesti em um tom divertido, mexendo nos cabelos loiros da criança.

Hyoga fez que sim com a cabeça, com as bochechas infladas por conta da quantidade de sopa que enfiara em sua boca.

Engoliu.

"Sou grego. Gregos são muito ligados a Deus e ao Nosso Senhor Jesus Cristo, sempre rezamos antes de comer." Afrodite riu.

"Desculpe, rapaz. É que os gregos que eu conheci não eram exatamente modelos de religiosidade."

A campainha soou.

"São eles!" Gritou Hyoga, erguendo-se.

Afrodite segurou seu ombro e empurrou-o para sentar-se novamente.

"Termine de tomar sua sopa, Hyoga. Eu atendo."

//

O barulho dos saltos de Afrodite era audível do outro lado da porta, onde Milo bufava por não gostar daquela vizinhança e por estarem perdendo tempo.

Camus apenas ignorou seu mau-humor e sorriu de volta para o pisciano, que acabara de abrir a porta.

"Camus! Que bom que voltou logo, o rapazinho já estava ficando impaciente." Mal terminou a frase, um tropel de passos percorreu o corredor e Hyoga apareceu na porta ao lado do dono da casa.

"Milo! Que bom que você chegou! Vamos embora?" Seus olhos azuis brilhavam com o sorriso naquele rosto infantil.

Milo apenas pode sorrir e abraçar parcialmente Hyoga enquanto entravam na casa.

"Não agora, Hyoga. Precisamos de um pouco de descanso." O menino torceu a cara ao escutar aquilo.

"Hyoga, você terminou de comer para estar fora da mesa?" O homem grego virou-se surpreso para a figura de vestido que cruzava os braços para o menino e falava com ele naquele tom repressor.

"Já." Resmungou, olhando esperançoso para Milo.

Mas, antes que seu padrinho pudesse protestar, Afrodite se manifestou.

"Ótimo! Porque eu tenho uns livros aqui que acho que você vai gostar!" O sueco aproximou-se dele, pegando-o pela mão delicadamente.

Mesmo que estivesse bancando demais o amiguinho do menino; coisa que Milo normalmente não gostaria; Hyoga parecia tão à vontade com ele que era incapaz de zangar-se por Afrodite estar agindo como se fosse seu parente.

//

"Quem é essa figura?" Rosnou Milo, entrando no quarto de hóspedes após Camus.

"Feche a porta." A voz veio do banheiro e, só então, Milo reparou na trilha de roupas de Camus que se espalhava pelo chão.

Ainda resmungando, começou a recolher as peças. Parou subitamente, percebeu que estava agindo como se ainda morassem juntos.

"Camus, eu não gosto desse cara." O teto do quarto parecia mais interessante de se observar do que a porta do banheiro, deixada aberta pelo ruivo.

"O quê? Não consigo te ouvir por causa da água." Ele saiu finalmente do banho, enxugando os cabelos e completamente nu.

Milo corou furiosamente e enfiou a cara nos travesseiros da cama. Só então reparou que naquele quarto havia apenas uma cama de casal e Hyoga ficaria em outro quarto, um quarto que Afrodite reservava para seus sobrinhos.

"Pare de frescura, Milo." A cama afundou um pouco, Camus havia se sentado. Ou deitado. "Não aja como se você nunca tivesse me visto assim milhões de vezes." Dessa última frase foi sussurrada no pé da orelha do grego, que empurrou Camus sem virar-se para olhar e levantou da cama.

"Você é um devasso incorrigível, Albert Camus!" A risada dele, mesmo baixa, ecoou pelo quarto.

"E você é um santo, não é, Milo Portokalos?"

"Não sou um santo! Mas, pelo menos, eu não sou infantil a ponto de ficar insistindo em não aceitar que acabou! Acabou, Camus! Acabou há sete anos atrás!" Ele virou-se, encarando os olhos castanhos do outro com raiva.

"Você decidiu isso sozinho sem me consultar! Eu já te disse que não tinha nada com Cristal e..."

"Não! Eu peguei vocês se amassando e foi porque ele tinha batido com a boca e você decidiu dar um beijinho para sarar! Mas não foi por isso que terminamos, Camus, você sabe que não foi!"

"Eu sei que não foi! Foi porque você me culpa até hoje pela morte da Athina!" O francês bateu com o punho na parede, irritado.

"Não meta Athina no meio disso! Nós terminamos porque você nunca quis tomar um rumo na vida, Camus! Nunca arranjou um emprego decente, nunca deixou de viver sua adolescência! E eu fiz a faculdade comunitária, eu trabalho como publicitário e vou abrir minha agência! Eu posso não ser rico, posso nunca sair do Bronx, Camus, mas eu saí do útero!"

"Isso são mentiras, Milo! Mentiras que você decidiu contar para você mesmo desde que percebeu que sua mamãe e seu papai não iam aceitar que o filho deles era gay! _Gay, _Milo! Essa palavra ofende você?! Nós nunca mais fizemos sexo desde que a Athina morreu atropelada, você nunca mais me disse _uma_ palavra de carinho, nem quando eu apareci no enterro dela, mesmo sabendo que sua família me odiava! Você é só um filhinho da mamãe, Milo! Um filhinho da mamãe mimado que eu tive o azar de amar!"

As lágrimas escaparam loucamente pelo rosto de Milo e ele lembrou porque Camus nunca chorava. Lembrou do funeral dos pais dele e do abandono do outro. Escorregou pela parede, sentindo-se miserável.

"Milo, não chora, por favor. Não chora, Milo. Se você chorar eu não consigo ficar com raiva de você. Eu não vou conseguir se você continuar assim..." Camus caiu na cama, escondendo o rosto das mãos.

"Milo, Camus, vocês estão bem?" Através da fina madeira da porta, a voz de Afrodite.

"O que foi, Dite?" A voz do ruivo saiu estrangulada, mas foi melhor do que o rosnado emitido por Milo.

"Ah, eu só queria avisar que Hyoga pegou no sono, não é nada demais não. Espero não estar incomodando."

"De maneira nenhuma, Afrodite. Aliás, eu já agradeci por ter abrigado a gente?"

O sueco riu.

"Não precisa agradecer, ter Hyoga aqui é ótimo para mim. Quando tiverem fome, ainda tem sopa na geladeira."

Milo arremedou as palavras do outro baixinho, caricaturando terrivelmente seu rosto. Recebeu um olhar de repreensão de Camus, que se vestia.

"Você precisa aprender a viver condizendo com o que sai pregando por aí. Se acabou, Milo, pare de agir por ciúmes de mim."

"_Eu não tenho ciúmes de você!_" Virou o rosto na direção da janela, sem se fixar em ponto nenhum. Não conseguia mentir tão descaradamente olhando nos olhos de Camus. "Só não gosto dele, só isso."

--

Nota da autora:

É meus queridos, penúltimo capítulo de "The Jungle Book".

AA, eu ia esperar pela sua betagem, ia mesmo, mas estou tão ansiosa em prosseguir isso aqui que postei sem betagem nenhuma mesmo.

Opiniões?

Lune, ainda estou esperando pela review quilométrica que você me prometeu para o capítulo anterior :D

Beijocas,

Nii


	9. Desfecho

Milo não conseguia dormir, não na mesma cama que Camus. Ficou boa parte da noite observando seu peito subir e descer com o ar que respirava, seus cabelos grudados no rosto com suor, com lágrimas. Ele se agitava muito durante o sono.

Tocou sua face como fazia antes, quando moravam juntos. Aproximou-se ainda mais dele e o abraçou, tentando consolá-lo do pesadelo que tinha.

"_Dor'minha pequena, não vale a pena despertar..._"

Por que ainda amava Camus?

"_Eu vou sair por aí afora, atrás da Aurora mais serena_"

Ele suspirou e se mexeu em seus braços, se acomodando. Milo ainda lembrava-se de tudo.

Ainda lembrava como Camus surgiu uma bela tarde como aluno particular da sua mãe; como ele e Aiolia ficaram fascinados pelo garoto um ano mais velho e aprontaram todas com ele...

Como Camus namorou Athina e de como a irmã chegou em casa um dia chorando, gritando que Camus terminara com ela e a culpa era dele, Milo.

Mas, como naquela casa tudo era culpa de Milo, ele não levara as palavras da irmã a sério. Até seus dezesseis anos, quando Camus o agarrou no banheiro da escola.

"_...Não vale a pena despertar._"

O ruído de um automóvel esmagando o cascalho da calçada de Afrodite interrompeu a música e o fio das lembranças do grego. Semi-ergueu seu corpo sobre os cotovelos, precisava ver o que estava havendo. Afinal, aquilo não era Nova Iorque, era uma cidade pequena em Ohio. Não era tão comum assim um carro no meio da madrugada.

"Milo, deixa para lá." Só então percebeu que Camus estava acordado, provavelmente, há algum tempo. "Não deve ser nada demais."

Sentou de vez, irritado consigo mesmo.

"Claro que não." Rosnou. "Você ficou maluco? Temos Hyoga aqui e um lunático nos perseguindo. Quer que eu faça o quê?"

Camus riu baixinho, esfregando os olhos com as duas mãos.

"Se eu te respondesse sinceramente a essa pergunta, você me daria um soco. Então vou dizer simplesmente que quero que você volte a dormir, para estar disposto amanhã e poder revezar na direção comigo."

Soltou um suspiro irritado e levantou-se, agarrando um roupão que Afrodite separara para ele em cima de uma cadeira. Vestiu-se e pôs a mão na maçaneta, ia sair quando ouviu vozes.

"Não precisa se preocupar, amore. Eu botei um sonífero bem forte na sopa do menino, vai ser fácil de levá-lo embora. Já estou vestida e as malas estão prontas. Quando os dois acordarem, não vai ter mais ninguém aqui. Com o tempo, o garoto se acostuma, podemos até fazer uma família." Era a voz de Afrodite, Milo gelou. Sua intuição tinha razão, Hyoga corria mesmo perigo.

Ouviu uma risada e sentiu um cheiro forte de tabaco agredir suas narinas, vindo do outro lado da porta.

"_Família_? Do que está falando, Albert?" Passos leves, Afrodite corria.

"Por que está me chamando de Albert? Você nunca me chamou de Albert, Gianni. Ei, olhe para mim quando eu estiver falando com você. Para mim, carcamano. Lembra? Seu _angelo_. Olha para mim, Gianni." Um barulho brusco, seco. Um corpo caiu no chão.

"Não ouse me tocar de novo, sua bicha imunda. Sabe, eu sabia que você ainda ia me ser útil... Bem útil, _Albert._ Mas você não pode achar que eu vou te levar comigo. Ou melhor, não devia nem ter acreditado que eu não ia machucar o menino ou você. Ou aqueles dois idiotas que estão dormindo no seu quarto."

Milo sentiu lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Sentiu ódio de si mesmo. Por que não conseguia se mover?

"Camus, Camus... Camus acorde, por favor. Camus..." Sua voz saiu trêmula, acuada. O ruivo abriu os olhos em alerta ao ouvir aquele tom.

"O que é, Milo?" Sussurrou, abrindo a gaveta e pegando alguma coisa que Milo não identificou. "O que foi? Por que está assustado?"

"Ele achou a gente, Camus. Afrodite nos entregou. Nós vamos morrer. Eu não quero morrer, Camus. O Hyoga tá tão pequeno, tá dormindo no quarto dele... O Hyoga, Camus. Ele nos achou, Camus. Eu não quero morrer..." O choro foi ficando mais descontrolado, sentia-se como uma criancinha apavorada.

Surpreendeu-se quando o corpo esguio do outro homem o abraçou por trás e uma de suas mãos fez carinho em seus cabelos. Os lábios macios beijaram o topo de sua cabeça.

"Milo, eu nunca vou deixar ninguém machucar você. _Nunca_. Eu prometi, lembra?" O loiro assentiu baixinho, ainda agarrando a maçaneta com a mão direita.

"Presta bem atenção no que eu vou te dizer agora, ma pomme. Eu vou sair, fazer um estardalhaço e distrair o cara. Você vai para o quarto do Hyoga, pega o moleque e salta pela janela. O carro está na garagem, que fica ao lado da janela do quarto dele. As portas estão abertas e a chave está na ignição. Quando eu disser 'já', você abre a porta e corre, entendeu? Não olhe para trás."

"Mas, Camus, e você? O que vai acontecer com você? E se você morrer, se você morrer, Camus? O que vai ser de mim? O que vai ser de mim sem você, Camus?" Ele tremia ainda mais do que sua voz.

Sentiu a mão forte subir pelas suas costas e puxá-lo pela nuca, beijando-o. Milo abraçou-o com força, chorando compulsivamente.

"Por que você tinha que ser tão teimoso e demorar sete anos para admitir isso, meu amor? Por que, Milo? A gente podia ter sido tão mais feliz..." As testas coladas, os soluços baixinhos de Milo e a voz de Camus criavam uma bolha, isolando os gritos vindos da sala. "Eu vou sempre estar com você. E o Hyoga precisa mais de você do que de mim. Nunca esqueça que eu te amei minha vida inteira e vou te amar ainda depois, seja no Céu, seja no Inferno. Vou estar te esperando do outro lado, quando você morrer velhinho, Milo. Não chore, nós dois sabíamos que eu não tinha como durar." Deu um selinho rápido nele. "JÁ!"

Automaticamente, Milo abriu a porta e saiu correndo, sem parar para ver Afrodite sangrando com um tiro no braço ou o italiano enfurecido que se virou para ele gritando. Sem parar para ver Camus pulando em cima dele com um canivete nas mãos ou a arma disparando.

Só parou quando viu Hyoga na sua frente, sonolento, agarrado a um ursinho, com os olhos arregalados de pavor. Parou e virou na direção apontada pelo dedinho em riste, pelos olhos que transbordavam.

"Não... NÃO!" Virou e, no mesmo impulso, voltou-se para o menino, esquecendo aquela visão do inferno. Seu sacrifício não seria em vão. Aiolia confiava nele.

Camus caiu, a mão agarrando o peito e o sangue escorrendo entre os dedos, pela blusa. Mas caiu sorrindo, pois Máscara ganiu ao perceber o canivete espetado em sua coxa esquerda.

Afrodite gritou a plenos pulmões e a maquiagem borrou ainda mais, cobrindo os hematomas dos socos de rímel. Cobrindo todas as marcas com aquele sentimento louco que os humanos decidiram chamar de amor.

Máscara ia correr atrás de Milo quando ouviu as sirenes, algum dos vizinhos chamara a polícia ao ouvir os primeiros gritos. Praguejou em italiano baixinho e virou-se para o sueco.

"Você vem comigo, seu depravado incompetente." Puxou-o pelos cabelos para que ficasse de pé e foi arrastando-o pela cintura. Ainda na porta, virou-se e sorriu para Milo, que já se ajoelhara ao lado de Camus e chorava. De certa forma, podia-se dizer que conseguira sua vingança.

//

Hyoga abraçou Milo por trás quando a porta bateu.

"Milo, ele vai acordar, não vai? Ele vai ficar bem, não vai? Não é minha culpa, é? Porque eu prometi que ia ser bonzinho... Eu prometi que ia onde você quisesse, Milo. Não precisava fazer isso, não precisava machucar o Camus, não foi culpa dele a gente ter vindo para cá. Não foi culpa dele, Milo."

Milo limpou o rosto com as duas mãos, rezando para encontrar as forças para sustentar Hyoga que não tinha sequer para suportar a si mesmo. Virou-se e abraçou o menino de volta.

"Não, Hyoga. Não ouse pensar isso. Não foi sua culpa, meu querido. Claro que não... Foi culpa daquele maluco, daquele Máscara da Morte, Hyoga."

"Mas então foi minha culpa sim! Ele tava atrás de vocês por minha causa! É tudo minha culpa, eu sabia!" O molequinho mordia o ursinho com força.

"Não, Hyoga. Claro que não. O Camus sempre foi um homem muito nobre, muito bravo. Ele sabe que todos nós amamos ele, mas não quer que soframos com a sua morte. Ele fez isso por nós, Hyoga, e o amor dele tem que nos dar forças. Ainda tenho que te deixar na Califórnia, depois de cuidar do enterro dele."

"Eu não posso ficar com você? Não podemos esquecer essa história?"

"Não, Hyoga. Não pode. Seu pai vai te buscar lá e é para lá que você tem que ir, seu lugar não é comigo. Não é seguro." _E eu não sei se vou aguentar continuar vivendo, Hyoga. Não depois disso._

Inconscientemente, a mão trêmula do homem loiro buscou os cabelos da mesma cor do sangue, espalhados pelo seu colo.

Ouviu um grunhido e esse não partiu nem de Hyoga nem dele.

Olhou para baixo.

//

Camus sentiu o ombro arder com o tiro, sentiu seu sangue escorrendo e desmaiou por um breve segundo, precisava dormir, descansar, não havia comido, mal havia dormido.

Milo gritava; mas que merda, ele não tinha lhe dito para ir embora?

Abrir os olhos era difícil e exaustivo. Ele só queria que Milo parasse de gritar.

Quanta gritaria, já estava lhe dando dor de cabeça. Ele havia acabado de levar um tiro, não precisava de uma dor de cabeça também.

E Hyoga chorando. Como aqueles gregos eram contraditórios, primeiro ele o chamava de maricas por dizer que o amava e depois chorava por sua suposta morte. Queria gritar para todos calarem a boca e chamarem uma ambulância de uma vez, mas só o ato de respirar já lhe dava muito trabalho.

"...Ainda tenho que te deixar na Califórnia, depois de cuidar do enterro dele." A voz do seu grego amado veio abafada como se estivesse ele embaixo d'água.

Dessa vez tinha que falar, aquilo já era demais.

"_Cala a boca, Milo, para de falar merda. Eu ainda tô aqui, ainda tô vivo, porra_" era o que ele queria dizer, mas tudo o que saiu foi um resmungo ininteligível, que apenas serviu para indicar a Milo que estava vivo.

"Camus?" Chamou, tocando em seu rosto com carinho.

Ok, pelo menos ele entendeu o recado. Fez um esforço supremo e abriu um pouco os olhos. Era muito estranho ver o rosto banhado de lágrimas de Milo de cabeça para baixo. Tudo era muito estranho naquele estado em que se encontrava.

Mas não seria daquela vez que o tirariam de perto do _seu_ pedaço de mau-caminho. Da sua maçã.

Subitamente Milo começou a rir. E foi assim que foi encontrado quando o policial entrou na casa, rindo loucamente com aquele francês ensanguentado no colo.

//

O policial era Pedro Stevens, um filho de uma empregada brasileira que se casou com um gringo e foi morar nos Estados Unidos. Não exatamente um conto de fadas, pelo menos seu pai o aceitou.

Pedro gostava de baseball e era amigo de todo mundo, inclusive de Afrodite e dos hippies da casa em frente. Aliás, foi por causa de Shaka que ficou conhecido na região como Aldebaran, estrela que regia seu signo.

Entrou na casa à frente de seus subordinados, ocupando quase que o portal inteiro com seu corpo extremamente alto e largo. Logo atrás do grupo, seguia-os um velhinho enrugado e baixinho segurando-se em uma bengala.

"Eu sabia que aquele depravado só ia trazer problemas!" Gritava, com seu forte sotaque oriental denunciando-se ao trocar os erres por eles.

Um policial virou-se para ele, suspirando de irritação:

"Certo, senhor Dohko. O senhor já expressou sua opinião. Agora, poderia deixar a polícia fazer o seu trabalho, por favor?" O velho saiu, irritado com toda a perturbação.

Nesse meio tempo, Pedro abaixou-se ao lado de Camus e sentiu seu pulso.

"Ele ainda está vivo, alguém chame o dr. Panasa e uma ambulância, por favor!"

Milo estava quieto, olhando tudo. Só queria saber como aquela história ia acabar.

//

"Então, eu realmente não posso ficar com vocês, Milo?" O menino ainda insistia naquela história, mesmo em frente à porta do orfanato e com Aiolos atrás dele, abraçado ao seu padre espanhol.

O ruivo no banco do carona riu, apertando seu curativo contra o ombro doído.

"Ande moleque, seja homem. Pare de choramingar e entre logo aí. Não pense nesse lugar como um orfanato, pense como... uma colônia de férias e deixe os adultos em paz." Concluiu a frase batendo a porta do carro na cara de Hyoga. "Vamos, Milo. Faz essa banheira voar."

"Camus!" Exclamou o grego, escandalizado. Ainda não acreditava como o francês era insensível. Mesmo depois de todos aqueles anos.

"Vam'bora, Milo. Acabei de quase morrer, tem muita coisa que quero fazer e nenhuma delas é perder tempo com choramingas de criança."

"Pare de ser ridículo, o dr. Panasa disse que o seu tiro foi de raspão e você só sangrou tanto porque pegou uma área irrigada. Você nunca esteve perto de morrer, _francês_."

"É isso mesmo, Milo. Dê mais crédito ao velhinho Shion lá que dorme no formol do que em mim. Pronuncie minha nacionalidade como se fosse um xingamento. É assim que as pessoas fazem os relacionamentos durarem."

"Pare de ser escandaloso, essa é a minha função, e deixe eu me despedir direito do meu afilha..." Olhou pela janela, cortando Camus, mas Hyoga não estava mais perto.

Conversava pouco mais adiante com uma menina de longos cabelos loiros e muito pálida. Freya, conforme Shura lhes informou.

//

Enquanto casas e montanhas passavam voando, Milo ajeitou seus óculos escuros melhor e virou-se para encarar seu eterno amante.

"Acha que ele vai ficar bem?"

Camus riu, penteando com a mão boa os cabelos que se bagunçaram com o vento.

"Ele eu não sei. Nós, com certeza."

--

Nota da Autora:

Bem, chegou ao fim, meus amores.

Espero que tenham gostado e aguardo seus comentários. Quero saber o que acharam de cada coisa, amo ouvir suas opiniões.

Sim, eu consegui inserir TODOS os douradinhos na história! (se vangloriando) Yey!

Por favor, não julguem mal Afrodite. Nesse capítulo, espero que tenha ficado claro, mas el era só uma pessoa apaixonada loucamente pelo Máscara, que foi completamente manipulad por esse. :D

Agradecimentos à Lune Kuruta, por acompanhar e criticar sem medo (de mim); à Athena de Áries, minha eterna beta-reader (como sempre, eu sou muito apressada e acabo publicando antes que você me reenvie o texto, AA _) e a todos os que leram e gostaram, comentando ou não.

Beijos,

Nii


End file.
